From Time
by disneyfanboy12
Summary: Kristoff never got close to people and has done a pretty good job for living in New York. He's always been a no non-sense type of guy who believed he didn't need anyone. But what happens when he meets Anna, a rookie Broadway actress? Will he change his views and maybe find someone worth needing? Kristanna Modern AU!
1. Prologue

**Sooo... Wassup! This is my first fanfic that I've written. Hopefully y'all will like it. If not... then you can let me know lol. But yeah anyways onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, not even the DVD :(**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

_"Damn it. Time to get up already?"_

Kristoff opened his eyes and glanced at his alarm clock: 6:30 a.m.

_"Yup. Time to get up." _he thought. He got out of bed, rubbing his sleep-filled eyes and went to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and washing his face to get more awake, he went to put on a light grey Dri-Fit Nike sweatshirt with matching Nike basketball shorts. Making his way to the kitchen he was greeted by Sven, his German Shepard and best friend. "Hey buddy" he said sleepily. Sven wagged his tail and barked happily in response, jumping on his owner and licking his face.

"Okay! Okay! I'll give you your carrots! Now please get off!" laughed Kristoff. Sven soon got off and sat down next to his food bowl waiting for Kristoff to serve him. Sven had been given to him by his Aunt Bulda and Uncle Paul (who he called Grand Pabbie)after his junior year. When asked he why, they responded with "Your always alone and we thought 'why not?'". It was true. He never had friends in middle and high school. Never went to school dances (he almost went to prom but just for the food), barely associated with his teammates when he played for his high schools hockey team. He just went about his own business.

Giving Sven his bowl full of carrots and scratching him behind the ear briefly, Kristoff got his keys, earphones, and Galaxy S4 and made his way out the small apartment he rented. Putting on his earphones, he looked out the dark, early morning sky and broke out in a jog. Even though he had to work at his uncle's pizza shop later, Kristoff liked getting up early to workout a little. Jog/run from 7 until 7:50 or 8, and if he had the chance maybe hit the gym at 8:30 and end at about 9:15. Since it was early on the morning, the sidewalk wasn't as crowded with people as it usually was. "_Well, Brooklyn has to be a little dead once in awhile" _he thought as he gradually began to speed up. Looking at the sky he saw the sun beginning to rise, light kindling out from over the New York skyscrapers. Finishing his run, he made a left turn and ended in front of Starbucks. "I guess I could use a little pick-me-up" he said to himself walking in. Getting his usual cup of joe, he walked out and got a text from his uncle. It read: Sorry Kristoff, but we need you here now. Sighing, he responded "OK" before heading back to his apartment to change into his work clothes. Getting back, he quickly showered and changed into his uniform a black and red t-shirt that read "Grand Pabbie's Pizzeria" in big white letters in the front with a pair if old blue jeans and put on a hat that said the same as his work shirt. Taking the subway, he got there in less than 25 minutes and entered the pizza shop, getting hit with the aroma of freshly baked pizza dough and pepperoni.

"Kristoff! Over here!" shouted Grand Pabbie from across the pizzeria. Grand Pabbie was short, chubby man with light skin, a big nose and dark brown eyes. His graying blonde hair and wrinkled face showed off his experience and many years of working at the pizzeria. "Hey Grand Pabbie. So what's up? Why did I have to come in earlier?" he asked his uncle while clocking in and heading to the cash register. "Well my boy, Eugene called in sick. So I need you to run a double shift." Kristoff couldn't believe it. Today was supposed to be in easy day. Exercise a little, come here and work for a couple hours, then spend the rest of his day with Sven watching the NHL playoffs eating carrots. Instead he was stuck with 2 shifts. "Yeah sure. Whatever you need." he reluctantly said. Not like he had a choice anyways. If he attempted to protest, his uncle would just rant on about how he need to learn to be responsible, how there were gonna be times like this and blah, blah, blah. Besides, he was gonna end up doing it no matter what. "Atta boy. Today is supposed to be busy and your a much better worker than the other kid anyway" replied Grand Pabbie.

Taking his position he waited at the counter for the shop to open and the customers to come pushing and shoving their way in. "_Great. Just peachy. This better be worth it." _

Today was gonna be a long ass day.

* * *

Anna couldn't wait to leave. Since 7 this morning all she'd been doing was running over the same scene over and over and over again. It was already 1:30 in the afternoon! The director, Mr. Weaselton, just wasn't pleased with how she ran it. 'Too little emotion' or 'Anna, your going to fast' he even said 'Anna can't you be more like Elsa? Less clumsy and more elegant'. _"Ughh. I just want to get over this scene! All I do is twirl, look at a guy like if he was cute and skip away" _she hated the director so much right now. She wanted to go on to the next scene. But not Elsa. No, her sister was the definition of grace and elegance. She was perfect with everything she did. Hell, Elsa was actually _encouraging_ the director. After yet another unsuccessful stint, Mr. Weaselton called for a 5 minute break. Anna walked backstage very discouraged about the whole thing. Elsa saw this and went over to her. "Anna, I know you can do this. Just take a deep breath and concentrate. Now go out there and finish this scene so we can go out for lunch" Elsa held her younger sister's shoulders and looked her in the eye trying to encourage her. "Ok, ok. I can do this. I can do this" she replied but mostly to herself than to Elsa.

"Anna! We need you on stage!" screamed the elderly director unenthusiastically, looking frustrated and tired and like he was about to give up.

Walking up the steps to the stage, Anna took a deep breath to calm her nerves and got in position. She waited for her cue as the Broadway music took place, filling the auditorium. Hearing her cue, she skipped onto the middle stage. Looking at her companion, she did a ballerina twirl, stopped, looked at him again, and smiled before skipping off again.

"YES! THANK GOD! FINALLY!" cried out Mr. Weaselton. It was no surprise he was ecstatic she finally did it the way he had wanted. She was happy too, not just because she wanted to finish this, but because she was getting quite hungry and during the break, she hadn't eaten anything. "Told you" Elsa said with a smirk, enveloping Anna in a hug. "Yeah. But it took _foreverrr" _she replied returning the hug. But she quickly broke away looking at her sister in the eyes.

"I'm kinda hungry though. Can we go eat?"

"Yeah. What are you in the mood for?" Elsa asked getting her purse.

"How about pizza? I heard that pizzeria in Brooklyn is pretty good" Anna replied getting her things as well. "What's it called? Grand Pabbie's pizzeria?"

"Yeah I heard it's popular. Well let's go" Elsa said waiting for her sister at the front door. "Hey Mr. Weaselton. We're taking our lunch break. We'll be back in a while" she called out to their director. He shook his hand, waving them to go on as he focused on the stage working on another scene with some newbies. They walked out laughing and talking about the long morning and Anna's scene. Maybe the day would start to go a little faster now that it was out of the way.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 1. Sorry if it's slow, but I kinda wanted to introduce the characters, get on about what they do and whatever. In Chapter 2, I plan on getting more into the storyline. But to let y'all know I plan on updating this every 3 days or so. That being said it might be a little longer for now since I have about a month of school left. But we'll see what happens. Anyway, please review to let me know what you think. Follow and favorite if you want and think that this story is worth it. Till then peeps.**


	2. A meeting in pineapple street

**Sup guys! A early update! Isn't it exciting? Also just wanted to thank y'all for the reviews! I loved them. So here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: Frozen ain't mine yo**

* * *

Chapter 2: A meeting in pineapple street

Kristoff sighed deeply to himself. Why, oh, why did he agree to this? He got through the morning shift pretty harshly. Their was a lot of people pushing and shoving their way into the place. Not that he wasn't used to it. But it just annoyed the _h__ell_ outta him, especially since it was early in the morning. He expected it to be 10 times worse now that it was past noon. And boy did he hate being right. Pizza slices being thrown everywhere, screaming little kids running around, people cursing at him to hurry up and a group in the corner kept playing their rap music way too loud. Hell, all that needed to happen was for the pizza to come to life and eat everyone. _"When I see Eugene Monday, I'm killing him. I swear to God I will" _he thought to himself as he served a man his third Sicilian pizza pie. Kristoff got back behind the counter and counting the tips he got from a few customers in the morning. He waited as a two young ladies walked in. He noticed that they were dressed as if they had been rehearsing a dance or play, wearing sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. He knew that they probably weren't running or anything like that because from all the women he had seen run at the same time as him or that went to the same gym, always wore sports bras. Plus they didn't even look muscular. Just little and skinny. "Welcome to Grand Pabbie's Pizzeria. Can I take your order?" he said, feeling like he had repeated that line for the millionth time today. "Hi" said the older looking of the two. She had platinum blonde hair, tied into a French braid that complimented her piercing blue eyes. "Can I get half a pie of the cheese pizza please? What you want to drink Anna?" the platinum blonde asked Anna ,who he guessed to be her younger sister. She was a cute with big teal eyes that seemed to be as big as the man that was scarfing down his third pie. But in a pretty way. Her strawberry blonde was tied into two braids, the bangs hanging slightly over her teal orbs. "I'm fine with some water" she replied. Kristoff put in the order, but for some reason couldn't take his eyes off the strawberry blonde. Something about her just... made him keep his attention on her. "That'll be 18.42" he said when the monitor beeped in the total amount, bringing him back to reality. When the platinum haired girl gave him the money, he dropped it on the floor. "Sorry about that." He said sheepishly, his cheeks turning a bright red as he bent down to pick it up.

_"Get yourself together Kristoff. This is the first time you've seen this girl anywhere. Just forget about her. She's just another customer." _he mentally yelled at himself, getting back up and opening the register to put the money in and gave them their receipt.

But he failed to follow his own advice as he watched her go sit at the booth on the far end of the building. He continued to stare at her for a while until the next customer came up and rudely yelled at him. "Hey buddy! You got a paying customer over here! Hey are you deaf?" he yelled, spitting all over Kristoff. "Huh? Oh! Wha-What do you want to order?'' Kristoff quickly recovered to take the man's order. The man scowled at Kristoff for a moment before ordering. Kristoff paid better attention, but always looked at the strawberry blonde girl known as Anna from the corner of his eye. Why was he so into her? He had just met the girl, he didn't know anything about her, and besides he was a guy who never really needed or wanted anyone. Then why was his heart beating so fast whenever she glanced at him quickly or whenever she seemed to laugh? He really needed to do something because this was getting on his nerves. All he had done was ask what she wanted to eat, wait not even that. All she had said was that she was okay with some water! And she was directing the comment more to her sister than anything. So when it was time to give the blondes their order, the server guy was taking their pizza to their table. "Wait, Tony!" he suddenly said without thinking. The big Italian man stopped and looked right at Kristoff. "Eh, what you want Kristoff?" asked Tony, in his thick Italian accent. Kristoff gulped hard, very embarrassed that he did that. "I'll uhh... I'll-I'll take this order over to its table" he stammered feeling his face beginning to flush.

"Eh may I ask why you want to do that?" the Italian man questioned again.

"Uhh... just because. No real reason" Kristoff lied, hoping Tony would stop questioning him.

Tony just raised a bushy eyebrow and muttered something in Italian. "Okay. Here you go." He handed to board holding the order over to Kristoff, who sighed out of relief when Tony agreed. With nervous and shaky hands, he went over to their table. "Here you go. Sorry about the wait" he said rather quickly and somewhat quietly.

"Its no problem. Thanks" assured Anna. "Oh no. We're a lot quicker than that. Here just give me a sec" he said running quickly behind the counter. He couldn't believe himself right now. This girl he just met has caused him to go a crazy, making mistakes and saying things he would usually never do. Grabbing the thing he was looking for he walked quickly back to the table, where the girls were already digging in. "Here" he said handing the mini booklet to them. "It's some coupons. Just a way of saying sorry and to come back soon maybe." he explained to them. The platinum haired girl reached over and took the coupon book from him. "Thanks! That's pretty nice of you." she said after she swallowed down the pizza she had in her mouth. "Yeah thanks, Kris-Kristopher" the strawberry blonde said, trying to read his nametag. "It's Kristoff" he said shrugging. She wasn't the first or last to give him a completely different name. But she was the first he corrected politely. ''Oh. Sorry'' she said, and Kristoff noted she was blushing a bit. Nodding and beginning to walk away she cried out of no where "I'm Anna by the way. And this is my sister, Elsa." She pointed to the girl next to her.

"Well, uh, nice to meet you." he mentally slapped himself for saying that, but not really sure why he did. "And like I said welcome to Grand Pabbie's Pizzeria" he said with a smile and turned around, walking away to let them eat peacefully.

As he went back into the kitchen he was met by Tony, who looked at him with a knowing smile. Kristoff glared at him, blushing deeply at the way Tony looked at him.

"I watched you... 'deliver the pizza' to the customers" he said, his voice full of humor and sarcasm. "Yeah. So?" snapped Kristoff at the older man. Tony just chuckled at this and shook his head. "You like one of those girls don't you?" he said. "What?! Psshh... no wha? What made you think that?" he said, lying to the man yet again. Again the man broke out into a chuckle at the way Kristoff responded. "Ok. Whatever you say Kristoff." laughed Tony. Kristoff was about to respond to him before he heard another customer calling out for some assistance. "I'm going back to do my job, alright? Now how about you do the same?" Kristoff said before walking back out.

As he went back out, he saw that the table where the two sisters had sat was empty. He couldn't help but feel a little down by this but he quickly pushed the feeling out of the way. He had a job to do and he didn't get out for another 4 hours. But no matter what he tried, he couldn't get the girl with the strawberry colored hair out of his mind.

* * *

**So yeah. This chapter was Kristoff-centric I know. I wanted to do that because I thought it'd be fun to convey his emotions here. And boy was it ever! Anyway, trust me when I say that I will do Anna's feelings here too and there will be humor in the coming chapters. But yeah, if I follow my plan you guys should get a new chapter by the weekend. Don't forget to favorite, follow, but most importantly: Review!  
Till next time peeps, but right now I say peace!**


	3. An Internal Battle

**Well, my teachers haven't engulfed me in work (strangely, since I have so very few school days left) so I thought I minus-well work on this chapter and release it. So enjoy!**

**disclaimer: It's gonna be my nephews birthday soon, so maybe I can get him to wish the movie rights over to me. Think he would do that?**

* * *

Chapter 3: An Internal Battle

"Oh my gosh, that pizza was SO good!" Anna said, as the sisters got into their cab. She was rubbing her belly, feeling like she was about to explode at any given moment. "I know. I can't believe we never went there before." replied Elsa, who was mirroring her sister's actions. "That guy did give us a coupon book. So maybe we can go sometime soon" she added with a little burp at the end. They giggled quietly, for that was very uncharacteristic of Elsa. "Excuse me."

After a little while of silence, Anna broke it saying "You know, that pizza guy was really nice." Elsa had her head leaned back on the headrest of the seat with her eyes closed. "Yeah, he was nice. Didn't we go over that already? That he gave us some coupons and what not?" she responded her really mellow and calm. "Yeah... What did you think he thought of me?" Anna asked, shifting in her seat to look at her sister better.

"What do you mean? All he did was take our order and bring us our food."

"I mean do you think that he thought I was cute or anything?" Anna clarified to her sister, who was still relaxed in her seat.

"I have no idea. But if you wanted him to think that, then you probably shouldn't have made such a mess with your pizza." Elsa laughed as she thought back to Anna eating the pizza. "What do you mean? I didn't make a mess. I left everything very clean." she protested. "You had tomato sauce and cheese all over your face!" Elsa exclaimed. "Hey! I was hungry!" Anna answered back, blushing a little. Her sister simply smirked and shook her head. "Anyway, why do you care about what he thought about you? You like him or something?" Elsa questioned as the cab stopped in front of their practice facility. Paying the taxi driver, they got out and proceeded to the entrance. "Maybe a little I guess. He was kind of good-looking" she said as she caught up with her sister. But indeed, she really did like him. She just wasn't sure about it because he was just some random guy that had served them their pizza. "Honestly, I don't know what he thinks or thought or whatever about you. But what I do know is that we are five minutes late, so we better hurry back." Elsa said as she checked the time on her IPhone 5. Anna agreed and the sisters went running back to the auditorium. Getting through the doors, they both yelled at the same time "We're here!"

Mr. Weaselton looked at them and shrugged his shoulders focusing his attention back onto the stage where two of the new actors were practicing a scene that came way after the scene Anna had been practicing all day. Once they finished, Mr. Weaselton came to the sisters who were leaning against the wall playing rock-paper-scissors. "All righty then, now that you two are back we can finally practice the scene I intended to do today. Well at least show how it goes." the elderly director said taking the girls by the wrist and dragging them to their spots. Anna took a good look at the man and really noticed how the man looked. He had gray hair (a wig actually) and a thick, well kept mustache. He was very short and his face wasn't as full with as many wrinkles as one would think someone would have at his age.

After he explained how the scene was supposed to go down and when their cues would come up, he walked back to his chair and yelled "Run it!" After the scene was finished they all looked over at Weaselton. He looked displeased with how it was ran. "Let's run it again" he said, sounding annoyed. Everyone on stage sighed disappointed, even Elsa.

"_Arrgg! Here we go again." _Anna thought getting back in place. She was glad that they only had about 2 hours before practice ended. But the question she had remained: _"I wonder what pizza guy thinks about me?"_

* * *

Kristoff clocked out at 9:15 pm, extremely tired from the day's work. He ended a lot later than what he originally intended. He was excited when he was able to leave because since the sisters left, he wasn't able to concentrate well; he couldn't stop thinking about Anna. He was also excited because Tony wouldn't leave him alone, occasionally glancing at the poor man with that annoying smile and adding a wink. He even came to Kristoff and asked if he wanted to 'deliver the order' to another table, to which Kristoff flushed furiously and told him off. It didn't affect Tony though since he was having so much fun making fun of Kristoff.

Getting inside his apartment, he plopped on top of the couch without a care in the world. Sven barked and walked over to lick Kristoff's face a few times. "Not now buddy. I'm way too tired." Kristoff mumbled into the pillow he was laying on. Sven bit on Kristoff's shirt and began to tug on it. Kristoff came tumbling down to the floor landing hard on his back. Sven was a lot stronger than he thought. "Ow!" screamed Kristoff rolling onto his side and rubbing his back. "What do you want Sven?!" The big and strong dog went to his food bowl and brought back to where Kristoff laid. "Oh yeah. Sorry." Kristoff got up and served Sven his canned food, carrot flavored of course, and went to his refrigerator to get some hot pockets to warm up for himself. After putting them in the microwave, he went to the answering machine. Pressing the messages button it beeped and said "You have 1 new message." He pressed the play button to listen it. "Kristoff? Kristoff, it's Oaken. You are late on your rent again, ja. Hurry up and get the money, ja. Call me back when you have it, ja." Shit. Another problem he had to deal with soon. Oaken was his landlord who was always on him about paying the rent on time. It wasn't like Kristoff was late on his rent _all _the time. Just here and there. But enough times that it got this guy to call him all the time to remind him about it.

Kristoff sighed and rubbed his face. He really hated the way things were going today. The one good thing that happened was..._ "Don't even start with that. Get your mind on something else__" _he thought to himself as he retrieved the hot pockets. Turning on the TV to Sports Center, he saw that his favorite NHL team, the New York Rangers, had successfully taken the first game of their playoff series. "Good. Maybe I can watch game two on Sunday if no BS comes up" he said to Sven, who had finished his food. Sven barked in response, agreeing with his owner. Taking a bite out of his hot pocket, he saw how all the other playoff games resulted. After showering and changing into a bright orange t-shirt and blue pajama pants, he told Sven how his day had been, as he seemed to be listening intently. He mentioned the sisters as well, letting Sven know everything. Sven looked at Kristoff and seemed to smirk at him, as if to say _"You have a crush! Haha!"_

Kristoff gave Sven the death glare he had given Tony earlier and pushed the canine of the sofa. Sven barked in protest. "You know, I tell you these things so you can help me maybe say something along the lines of 'Don't worry about it, tomorrow you'll completely forget about her and going back to hating everyone except you and me.' or something like that. Instead you do the same crap Tony did. Thanks for nothing." He got up and went to his room and closed the door. _"Stupid Tony. Stupid Sven. Stupid redhead girl... ok I take that last one back"_ As much as he hated to admit it, he hoped with all his heart that she would come back to the pizzeria. That was kind of the reason why he gave her the coupons in the first place. The pizza hadn't taken long. No, it had taken only 15 minutes, which is the usual time it takes to make 10 inch cheese pizza. He liked her and there was nothing he could really do about it. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that. He just wished that it wasn't like that. People always walked out on him. He couldn't just forget about that. No, he wouldn't forget about it and he vowed not to. He had to forget about her and somehow he would. Besides she was a new customer and the chances of her having a thought of him was so slim. Yawning in exhaustion from the tiring day and the internal war his mind was having, he lied down onto his bed. As he began to doze off, he went back on his promise and allowed himself to start dreaming about that incredibly beautiful strawberry blonde girl that had taken his breath away the second he had layed his amber eyes on her.

* * *

**Who here has experienced what Kristoff is going through? I know I have! (You don't have to answer that question if you don't want to) But this one I'd prefer that y'all would: What you think about this chapter? Good? Okayish? Bad? The best way for me to know is byyyyyyyy (drumroll): Reviewing! You can also follow and favorite if you oh so desire. Till Chap 4 peoples!**


	4. Unwanted but wanted help

**Sorry for the wait. But I had lots (and still have) homework to do. So to apologize, I wrote a longer chapter for y'all!**

**Disclaimer: La pelicula Frozen no es mine. (It's Spanish)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Unwanted but wanted help

Kristoff's weekend was pretty successful. His thoughts about Anna was kept to a minimum, due to the large part of him being active. He had gone on walks with Sven, went to the gym a lot, and even played a pick up game of hockey (to which he was extremely sore afterwards). But now it was Monday morning. And like everyone else in the world, Kristoff absolutely dreaded Mondays, especially its mornings. Dragging his feet in through the pizzeria's front door, he clocked in and waited for what he expected to be a long day. _"At least I don't I have to work a double shift again" _

All of a sudden the door flew open and the man responsible for Kristoff's horrible Friday walked in. "Geez, I hate Mondays but today I have a good feeling about," Eugene proclaimed as he waltzed across the place to check in. Kristoff gave him a death glare, teeth clenched tight as he realized that Eugene was perfectly fine. Didn't look like he was suffering from a cold or had just got over it. He had lied to get out from work. After clocking in, Eugene did a half-spin and looked right at Kristoff with a mischievous grin splitting his face in two. "What do you want?" Kristoff asked annoyed and angry. He honestly hated this guys guts. He had worked here for more than a year and the second he stepped in to work the first day, Kristoff didn't like him. Come to think of it, he kinda disliked everyone. Customers, co-workers, little old ladies who asked for help and even-

"Nothing. So how was your double shift Friday? Anything interesting happened?" Eugene asked sarcastically looking him right in the eyes, that stupid grin still plastered on his face.

"No. It was horrible. Now get to work."

"Your lying to me Kristoff. Why you lying?"

"I'm not." he said through clenched teeth. He was feeling his blood boil. Why did Pabbie hire this guy?

"Really? Word on the street is you don't hate every human being on the face of the planet." Eugene said sitting down and propping his feet on the table.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you have a crush on a girl. To be more specific, a new customer that came in on Friday." Eugene said in a teasing voice.

Oh no. This is not good. Somebody had spread the rumor. And it had gotten to Eugene. This was bad. Very, very, very bad. Beyond imaginable bad. He needed to find a way out of this. He could lie. _"But your a terrible liar"_ He had no real way to get out of this. He was stuck. He sighed in defeat. Nothing he could do.

"Who told you that?" He asked, even though he had a really good idea of who. What he got in response though got him a little off-guard. "Bulda. She got it from Cliff the chef. Who heard the news from Tony."

The bastard. Tony had spread it across the pizzeria. This was not good. Forget Eugene knowing about the rumor. His Aunt knew about it. He would never hear the end of it. He was a goner. She was going to go on and on and on about this. He trembled at the thought. Sweet Lord almighty this is bad. Kristoff wasn't a religious person. But right now he needed all the praying he could get.

"Look it's alright. You like a girl. Your heart isn't black. You have a soul. What's so bad about it?" asked Eugene getting off the table and walking towards the blonde. He went behind the counter and threw and arm around Kristoffs shoulder. Kristoff simply looked at it like if it was a foreign gesture. He brushed the arm off, but Eugene simply put it back again. "Look, from what was described-and correct if I'm wrong- they were two sisters. A platinum haired and a redhead."

"Strawberry blonde" Kristoff deadpanned

"Whatever. Anyway I think I know these girls."

"Wait what? You know them?"

"Yup. My girlfriend's cousins." he exclaimed

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Of course I do! What you thought that I was some douchebag that went out at to nightclubs to find a girl, seduce her, sleep with her and never call her back?" Eugene asked with a playful expression. Kristoff looked him in the eye and nodded. "That's my image of you." He said. Eugene gave him a dirty look. "Okay you got me. But I'll have you know that I stopped doing that. Nobody ever called about being pregnant. So at least I was responsible." Kristoff just shook his head. "You stopped because you felt bad or because that girl of yours changed you?"

"None. Making chocolate chip pancakes for them was starting to get expensive." Kristoff gave him a quizzical look. Eugene sighed. "Look I used to make chocolate chip pancakes for them so they would be happy with their one night stay. So after they made their way out, I wouldn't have anything on my conscious. It worked." Kristoff couldn't believe it. He was going to ask Pabbie to please fire this guy. "Anyway, back to what I was saying," Eugene said going back to the topic Kristoff wanted to avoid ,"platinum girl's name is Elsa. Redhead-"

"Strawberry blonde" Kristoff interrupted

"Same thing. Her name is-" Kristoff finished it for him "Anna. Look I know their names. Anna introduced me"

"You like Anna don't you? I could tell by the way you said her name.'' Eugene said before Kristoff could answer. "Yeah, why do you care?" he asked. Kristoff wanted the pizzeria to open so he could escape the topic. "Because I'm going to help you my friend."

What?! No! No! No! No way in hell was he getting this guy's help! First of all, he was trying to not think about her because he didn't want a relationship with anyone. Much less some girl he just met. Secondly, just no. "No I don't want your help. I don't want her. This stupid feeling that I have is gonna go away. This conversation that we had is over." He said as he walked away. "Kristoff, c'mon! This is the opportunity of a lifetime! You finally don't have the urge to kill everyone!" Eugene joked, shouting to Kristoff. "Look why would you want to help me anyway man, huh?" Kristoff asked clearly mad as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Honestly, because Bulda said she'd convince Pabbie to give me a raise if I at least helped you get the girl's number." Kristoff began to walk towards the kitchen again, more mad than before. "Annnd," Eugene caught up to him and grabbed his shoulders, giving him the most serious expression Kristoff had seen from him, "because even though we barely talk to each other and you more than likely hate me, I feel the urge to help you. You believe yourself to be the big muscular guy that doesn't need anyone. I felt that before. The loneliness. Even if you think it doesn't, it bothers you. Just at least try to let me help you." Kristoff couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who does this guy think he is? Telling him how he feels. He's fine. Nothing bothers him. _"Who are you kidding? He's at least right about one thing. You do want to talk to this girl. Maybe you could at least be a friend of hers" _It was that stupid voice in the back of his head that had bothered him for countless hours since meeting Anna.

He sighed again in defeat. "Fine. Whatever. I'll let you help me." Eugene cracked a smile and flipped his hair. "Good. Now I heard about the coupon thing. Not gonna lie. Pretty charming coming from you." He again threw his arm over Kristoff's shoulders to guide him back to the outside of the kitchen. The pizzeria had opened and was swarming with customers. "Your in good shape. Women like that. Your not ugly or missing anything essential. That's good too. Your tall. Women love that. But you have a bad odor." Eugene had said as they took their position; Kristoff the cashier, Eugene the guy who took the pizzas to the table. "No, I don't!" exclaimed Kristoff his cheeks turning a bright pink. "Don't worry. We'll blame it on the fact that we're working here. But that's your only legitimate excuse. Anywhere else, no excuse. Your hair is an unmanly blonde, but we can look past that since there is nothing we can do about that."

"Hey! My hair color is very manly thank you very much." Kristoff shot back the blushing becoming more extreme.

"Like I said, she should be able to look past that. Your breathe has a tendency to not smell so good. Brush better and use mouthwash and the problem should be gone." Eugene continued as he served the pizza to a customer. "Alright, I thought you were supposed to be helping me not criticizing me."

"I am helping you. I'm helping you see your flaws." Eugene said a growing smirk spreading across his face. "With any luck, your smooth move with the coupons should bring her back here. When she does I'm sending you out there."

"That early? Shouldn't you make me wait until I'm sure about myself?"

"You'll have enough confidence. Trust me. Whether she comes today, tomorrow, next week, or whenever. You'll be ready."

"How?" asked Kristoff clearly confused. Eugene's smirk grew even wider. "Simple. you are going to flirt with the next woman who orders."

"Wait, what?! No way! I can't-I can't do that." Kristoff yelped. He was nervous already and they hadn't done anything yet. No way he was going to be able to pull this off. "Don't worry. It's just to make you more comfortable around women. So even if you do make a fool of yourself, it won't matter because their not Anna." Eugene explained laughing a little to himself at the last sentence. Just as he said that a woman came in to order. Eugene looked over at Kristoff, his eyes saying _"Here we go"_ in a humorous matter. Kristoff groaned to himself. He had a feeling he was going to regret this.

* * *

"Alright people we are done for today. We managed to do better this time. Hopefully it's an indication that we're going to be able to do this soon on stage." said Mr. Weaselton. They had been practicing for hours and had done multiple scenes. For a Monday, it wasn't that bad. Anna was happy at the thought of finally being able to perform this on stage. It had been a dream of hers to star on a Broadway musical alongside her sister. As she walked off the stage and got dressed, Elsa came into her dressing room saying "Finally. We are almost done practicing this play bit by bit."

"Yeah. I'm so excited!" Anna responded gleefully, "And to do it with you makes it so much better!" Elsa giggled at her sister's bubbliness and excitement. "Yup. You can finally be in a play with me. But don't forget that Weaselton likes to see us do the whole entire play before he declares that we're ready. He's picky like that." Anna's smile grew into a frown as Elsa reminded her that. "Uhhhggggg! Why?" she asked in a overdramatic voice. "Don't worry it should be easy" Elsa reassured her. Anna smiled back and got her things. "Aren't you gonna get dressed?" Anna asked her sister as she noticed she was still in her practice attire. "Well I have to stay a little longer because Weaselton said he needed to speak to me about my role. I guess he wants to add a couple things to it. So I'll be home later." Elsa responded. She really wanted to get out of here, but being one the main role in this play did mean sacrificing more than everyone else. "What? Can't you just wait until tomorrow or something? We already agreed to go somewhere!" Anna exclaimed not happy at all with the situation. "Sorry Anna. I can't just leave. I have a huge role here and I have to do what the man asks. Look, I promise I'll bring home a chocolate cake to cheer you up. Please don't be mad" Elsa said holding Anna's hands. "You promise it'll be chocolate?" Elsa and Anna giggled at this and Elsa nodded. "I promise."

Anna left, wondering what to do. Her stomach growled. _"Well you could get yourself some food."_ Looking in her bag, she found the coupons that were given to her by Kristopher. Or was it Kristoff? Shaking her head, she decided to head to Grand Pabbie's Pizzeria.

* * *

So far everything was going horrible. Anytime he tried to flirt, he ended up saying something completely idiotic thus getting either a disgusted look from the lady or getting reported to Grand Pabbie. Eugene was having all sorts of fun with it. Laughing at Kristoff's failed attempts and telling him it'd get better. Kristoff just wanted to give up. Just as he was about to decide to do just that, a strawberry blonde girl walked in. _"Oh no. This is not gonna be good." _Kristoff gulped to himself nervously as she approached the him. "Hi!" She said cheerfully. Kristoff stood there. _"Say something you big dummy"_

"Uhhh... sup?" Yeah, this was gonna be bad. "I just thought I could use my coupons now," she said, "You know, since you were so nice to give them to me and all." He gulped again. His knees were shaking. Hands filled with sweat. "Yeah." Did I say bad? I meant completely horrible. "Sooo... here I'll get the 8 inch pizza." she handed him the coupon. With sweaty, nervous, trembling hands he got the coupon and put it in and put the order. "That'll be-" he was going to tell her the grand total before he saw Eugene on the other side of the pizza place waving his hands and signaling to him to not tell her the total. Kristoff looked confused. Eugene mouthed the words "Offer to buy it for her first." Kristoff eyes grew wide. He looked at the girl in front of him who was waiting for him to tell her what to pay. They moved quickly from her to Eugene. Buy? Or don't buy? Buy? Or don't buy? He made a quick decision. "You know what? Don't worry about it. I'll get it for you." It was Anna's turn to look confused.

"What? No I couldn't let you do that." she said stunned at what he had said.

"Sure you can! I already did it!" he exclaimed hurriedly. He began to feel the deep flush crawling up his neck, making its way up his cheeks. He was embarrassed. Deeply embarrassed, but more nervous than anything. "O-Ok. Thanks." she said biting her lip. _"Oh no, she looks more beautiful biting her lip." _he thought to himself. He looked at Eugene who was giving him a thumbs up, but signaling to calm down. Somehow he did. He took the receipt and handed it to her, and told her he'd bring it when it was ready. Eugene walked over to him saying "Good job. Now come with me into the kitchen real quick." Kristoff did as told. When they got inside the kitchen, Eugene gave him a mischievous smile. "You did it. Phase one is complete. Now you have to take it to her , sit down, and talk."

Kristoff was almost calm until he heard the last part. "What? No, no, no. I'm not ready!" he was going to die. "Look, you have to talk to her, You have no choice. You bought her pizza and now your gonna chicken out? No way." Eugene said. "Look, just give her a smolder and she'll be putty in your hands." Kristoff gave him a confused look.

"Excuse me, I'm supposed to give her a what now?"

"A smolder."

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

"You've never heard of a smolder?" asked Eugene incredulously. "Obviously if I'm asking what it is!" responded Kristoff in a loud whisper. "Look a smolder is- it's a- well let me show you" Eugene said. He cocked his head to the side ever so slightly with what was supposed to be a seductive look on his face. Kristoff looked at him very unamused. "You think you can make one of those bad boys?" asked Eugene, ignoring the look Kristoff was giving him. "That actually works?" Kristoff asked, not buying it. "Yes! All the time. Now make a smolder." Eugene demanded. Kristoff sighed and made a smolder. Or, at least he tried to. "You call that a smolder?" asked Eugene with a disapproving expression.

"What's wrong with it?"

"You look constipated. You want to woo her, not make her think you need Pepto-Bismol." The chef called out "The 8-inch cheese is finished!" Eugene grabbed Kristoff by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. "Alright forget the smolder. We'll work on that later. Right now you need to get yourself ready. Your going to talk to Anna. Trust me when I say that you can't do any worse with her than with how you did with everyone else." Kristoff frowned. "Gee, nice pep talk. Way to build my confidence" he deadpanned. "I try. Now take that pizza and go get her!" Eugene handed the pizza to Kristoff and pushed him out the kitchen door. Kristoff's nervousness returned the second he saw Anna waiting patiently at her table. Well more like playing with her hair and jumping in her seat, but other than that calm and patient. Kristoff gulped hard for the third time today. Well here goes nothing.

* * *

**Here's chapter 4. Kind of a cliff-hanger idk but this was my favorite chapter to write so far. Next chapter will be even more fun... Anyway review!**


	5. The Conversation

**To let you guys know, updates will be slowed due to final exams coming up. Sorry, but I'm trying to get out of my freshmen year in HS.**

**disclaimer: I have Frozen!... downloaded on my computer**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Conversation

When Kristoff got to her table and she looked up at him, he swore he was about to faint. "So...uhh...here is your cheese pizza," he said nervously. "Oh, thanks!" she said happily. Kristoff set the pizza down, and hi mind was racing at 1000 mph. Sit down to talk? Abort mission? What was he supposed to even say if he sat down? He stood there for what felt like an eternity. "Y-you okay?" Anna asked. "What me? Yeah I'm great! So great! Better than great! Good actually!" he exclaimed. Damn it. Way to screw up. She probably thinks your an idiot right now-

"O-Okay. It's just you were standing there all nervous looking and sweating, I mean really sweaty! Not that it's not ok! I would probably sweat a lot too if I worked here. I mean you should see me. I sweat like a pig. Wait, what?" she ranted. Kristoff let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah. Hehe" he looked briefly over his shoulder to see Eugene glaring at him and gesturing him to sit down. Nervous gulp. Heart beat speeding up rapidly. "Soo..." was all that out from his mouth. He wanted to punch himself. This shouldn't be hard! It's not like he was going to ask her out. Yet. "Yeah'' Anna responded. Her turn to get nervous. "You wanna take a seat?" she blurted out of no where. Kristoff couldn't believe his ears. Did she ask him what he was too nervous to ask her? "I mean if you don't want too, I understand! You must be really busy! You know, because this place is popular and always packed and-"

"Sure. Why not right?" Kristoff stopped her rant and took a seat on the chair adjacent to her. "Soo...Kristopher right?" she asked taking a slice of the pizza. She forgot his name. He got more nervous. He wondered how that was even possible. Wasn't there a limit on how nervous a person could get? "It's Kristoff actually," he said rubbing his clammy hands on his pants. "Oh yeah Kristoff! Silly me. I'm-"

"Anna. I know," he answered before she finished. _"Dummy! Now she probably thinks you stalk her" _He needed to find a way to make that statement less awkward. "Uhh... I remembered from last time. You told me," he said nervously embarrassed. "Oh. Well, that's cool of you to remember" she said as she took a bite from her pizza. He was racking his brain for something to talk about. Hockey? No. She didn't look like the real sporty type. Ice? Negative. Pizza? Nope. He finally found something.

"I know your first name, but what about your last? Mine's Bjorgman" he said quickly. She looked a little confused but then it seemed like she understood the question. "Berg. I'm Anna Berg." pause "Your last name's nice. Kristoff Bjorgman. Has a really nice ring to it." He blushed as she said his name. _"Anna Berg do you take Kristoff Bjorgman to be your lawfully- Get your self together_ _man!" _He was going to die right now. "Thanks. So Berg huh? Nice. What is it, Canadian?" he mentally slapped himself. Canadian? Really? Wait she's laughing at this. Is that good or bad? He couldn't tell. "No silly. It's Norwegian." she laughed. Ok she took it as a joke. Good. Wait, Norwegian? As in the Scandinavian country? "Your Norwegian?" She nodded. "Yeah, I moved here when I was little. I think I was five, but I'm not sure." she said. "Wow. I'm from Norwegia too!" Did he just say Norwegia? He blushed. But thankfully she didn't seem to notice what he just said. "What? No way! What part?" she asked completely intrigued. "It's this little village that was on a mountain. I don't remember much about it. I moved here after elementary school." he answered. Wow. This conversation was not as bad as he thought.

"Oh. I came from this place called Arendelle. I can't say I remember to much about it either."

"Cool. So your parents live here?"

"No. Actually they stayed in Arendelle and me and my sister, Elsa, moved in with my aunt and uncle, Gerda and Kai."

"Taken care of by your aunt and uncle too huh?" he said. They had a lot more in common then what he thought that it was uncanny. She was Norwegian. So was he. Her sister and her came to New York at young age. So did he. Both had raised by their aunt and uncle. "Yeah'' was all that she responded with. "What do you do here in New York?" he asked. He was beginning to wonder if she worked at a pizza place too. He internally laughed at the thought. That would be something. But the answer she gave him was far from what he thought she did.

"I'm a Broadway actress,"

Extremely far from what he thought. He thought maybe she worked at a clothing store or maybe she was a model. But a Broadway actress? That explained her attire the first time he saw her. Right when he was starting to feel better, the nervousness returned. His hands got clammy again and his legs trembling. What was he doing talking to a Broadway actress? She was famous for crying out loud! Rich too! And here he was barely able to afford the apartment he was renting. He swallowed again. He tried to get his mind around that. Just try to build a friendship. Forget the fact that she's famous. Forget that she is probably rich too. Just get your head around that huge, game-changing fact and everything should be fine. He hoped.

"Wow. Broadway? So you like plays?" he asked his voice full of nervousness. What if she was one of those snobby rich people? She couldn't be like that. If she was, then why would she allow him to talk to her. "Are you kidding? I LOVE acting in plays! I used to do it all the time in school.'' she said happily. "That's cool" he said voice shrinking by the second. _"I can't do this. I can't do this. I CAN NOT DO THIS!" _he screamed in his head. "I got to go back. Sorry, my lunch break ended a little while ago." he lied hoping to get the hell out of there. "Oh. That sucks. I really liked talking to you. Oh hey! Why don't we give each other our phone numbers and maybe we can hang out sometime!" she screamed excitedly. Again he could not believe his ears. Did she just say "let's give each other our phone numbers"? A Broadway actress just said that to him. It took him a moment to process that. "Uhhh..." was all he could muster out right now.

"If you want to! It's not necessary. I just thought since you bought me pizza and we started to talk, that maybe you would want to be friends or something. I don't really have that many friends, but I thought I would ask you to be my friend. I mean my parents did warn me about strangers all the time. Not that your strange or anything! Because you aren't. I mean I might not really know you. But you don't seem strange. And you don't make me uncomfortable, so that's a good thing!" She kept ranting on and on about this hoping she didn't scare him away or, like ban her from ever coming here again considering she had blurted this out of no where. She finally ended with ''So do you want to be friends?"

"O-Okay. I mean sure."

"Great!" Anna took her phone out in a hurry. She was going to get this guy's number! She just hoped it didn't seem weird that she said it out of no where. Unlocking it she went to the contacts section and quickly tapped the add new contact. She looked up in anticipation at Kristoff who was doing the same thing. When she saw his phone she gave a playful frown and said "You're not team IPhone?"

"Um... no. I don't really like IPhones that much," he asked. He was blushing again hoping this wouldn't be a problem. Even though that would be stupid if it was.

"What! Why?"

"I had one a few years ago and it just was not a good experience. Overheated to fast, apps didn't work. Overall just bleh," he responded.

"Oh. I guess."

They exchanged phone numbers and said good-bye as Anna got up to leave waving at Kristoff. As she left, Kristoff was leaning over the counter, back at his post, looking at her one last time before she disappeared in the yellow taxi cab. He was startled by Eugene, who slapped his back hard. Kristoff's smile turned into a frown as he turned to look at him. "That hurt." he said rubbing the spot Eugene hit. "Who cares? You did it! You actually were capable of talking to another human being!" Eugene said teasingly.

"Yeah. I guess so. Thanks, I guess so. I hate you a little less now." Kristoff said with a little smile. He actually did it. This was probably his proudest moment. He was able to get Anna's number, even though he got it in a way he never expected, but he did it nonetheless. And now he might actually have a friend. His first friend ever. _"That's kind of sad if you think about it__" _

"Wow. That really means a lot to me," Eugene teased putting his hands over his heart and making a fake sniffle. "You proved me wrong though Kristoff. You really did," he said.

"With getting her number or with hating you less?"

"Neither. You really were able to do worse with Anna than with everybody you talked to before. I really didn't think you were able to do any worse." Eugene said cracking a smile. Kristoff glared at him. "You know the hating you a little less part? Well, it's back now. Congrats," he said a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Eugene laughed. "But anyways, when she gives you that ring-ring, you need to be prepared. Even though it's just a outing between acquaintances, to say the least, you want to show her that you want to be friends. Because let me tell you something Kristoff. That boyfriend-girlfriend thing? Unless you have dashingly great looks like me, it ain't gonna happen in the blink of an eye. You need to build a foundation. You need to be her friend. No not just some friend. Her_ best _friend. Show her you care about her problems no matter how small or stupid they may be. That you'll be there with her through thick and thin. You have to be understanding. In other words, you have to be the complete opposite of what you are right now. Make sense?"

"I can do that. I do that all the time!"

"Your pet hamster Seven doesn't count. Why'd you name him a number anyway?"

"First off, I have a dog. A German Shepard to be exact. And his name's Sven. Not seven." Kristoff said, annoyed at the dumb question that was asked.

"Sven, Seven? Tomato, tomatoe. Point is you need to be generous to human beings as well. Not just little furry animals." Eugene said.

"I am." Kristoff insisted.

Eugene frowned. "You called me a lazy dumbass, who had no respect for himself everyday before today." he pointed out.

"I didn't really know you then" Kristoff said matter-of-factly.

"Ok whatever. Just let me know when she calls you so I can help you out more. Ok?"

"Fine."

"Good. Now time to tell Bulda to get me my raise. Extra unearned money here I come!" Eugene exclaimed as he went inside the kitchen looking for Kristoff's aunt.

Kristoff just shook his head chuckling to himself. He did it. Now all he had to do was wait for that magical phone call. And just the thought of it made his heart race.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it. And just in case you're wondering, yes a certain prince that we may or may not like will make an appearance. And soon. Also to anyone wondering, Anna and Elsa's last name, Berg, is a topographical last name in Scandinavia. It means "from the mountain" and considering the movie was mostly on the North Mountain, I thought it fit. Please review! Till next chap peoples! **


	6. To Build A Foundation

**Sorry for the late update. Had some writer's block which wasn't fun :/ Buuut I got some new ideas for another story :D (I have no idea why, but I'm one of those people that get stuck on one thing and bam! Something else comes to mind. Anyone else like that?) But back to this story that is far from over...**

**disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say right?**

* * *

Chapter 6: To Build A Foundation

"Eugene? You here?" Kristoff asked entering the pizzeria Friday morning.

No answer. "Hmm," Kristoff hopped over the counter and went into the kitchen. He looked everywhere for him, but to no avail. Kristoff shook his head. _"Must be playing another one of his tricks," _he thought. "Eugene where are you? C'mon it's too early for your stupidity!" Kristoff yelled starting to get annoyed. He had pretty big news; it had something to do with Anna. He kept looking until he heard something coming from... the freezer?

"Eugene? What the?" Kristoff began walking to the direction of the freezer. Sure enough Eugene was locked in there. "Oh my god. How'd this happen?" Kristoff asked bewildered. "Forget about that and open the door! I'm cold!" Eugene yelled through the thick freezer door. Still not able to believe his eyes, Kristoff opened the door to the freezer. Eugene rushed out shaking and trying to regain some warmth. He went over to the oven and put it on high. Kristoff stood there watching him, suppressing a smile. "So you want to tell me why you were in there?" Kristoff teased.

"I-I wa-was pu-putting some sttt-stuff away and the door shut on me." he responded in between chattering teeth. No matter what he tried, Kristoff wasn't able to hold in the chuckle that escaped his mouth. At this, Eugene glared and flicked him off.

"Wh-what d-do you w-want an-any-anyway?" Eugene asked.

"Anna texted me," Kristoff responded simply.

"Oh?" Eugene said, almost instantly stopping the chattering. "Yeah. Said that tomorrow she was free from practice and that maybe me and her could hang or something." Eugene frowned. "You mean to tell me that I have to see you tomorrow too? I thought I had enough of you during the week!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean me and my girl were hanging with Anna tomorrow," Eugene said flatly.

"Your going tomorrow too?" Kristoff asked incredously.

"I just said that. Did I not say that clearly?" Eugene said annoyed at Kristoff.

"Hey this is great! You can help me out and give me some pointers!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Errg. I was hoping for a break from you this weekend. But whatever I made you a promise. After this though, you're on your own. I'm not gonna help you anymore."

"Oh. Really?" Kristoff asked, the enthusiasm sucked out of him.

"Yeah," Eugene said giving him a stare. "I'm not going to be there all the time. When she asks you if you wanna hang out together, alone may I add, I'm not gonna be there. You're going to be on your own."

"Damn it." Kristoff cursed, getting nervous for no reason. Eugene sighed. "I'm still helping you out tomorrow, so stop shaking. You weren't the one locked in the freezer!" He joked at the end. Kristoff nodded but he his mind was reeling. It never occurred to him that there would be a time where he'd be alone with her. It was kinda stupid of him to imagine Eugene being there every time. He stood there lost in thought until Eugene came back to him and began snapping his fingers in Kristoff's face. "Hello? Earth to Kristoff? You there?"

"What? Oh! Yeah sorry! I was just-"

"Abducted by aliens and experimented on?" Eugene finished for him, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"Shut up," Kristoff snapped at him rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, where do you live? I guess I'm going to have to pick you up tomorrow seeing as though you aren't even sure where we're heading."

"I'll text you the directions later," he answered

They began to work again, but Kristoff couldn't get the words _"You're going to be on your own," _out of his brain.

* * *

Saturday afternoon. He couldn't tell if he was elated or gassy or somewhere in that zone. But for the first time in his life he had _plans_. It seemed so odd to him. Twenty-one years of keeping himself from making any friends or establishing any type of relationship was gonna end soon. He could still text Eugene that he wasn't going to be able to make it. Tell him that Sven got sick. Or that Bulda had called asking him to spend the day with her. Or that someone told him Godzilla was attacking. Sven seemed so take notice of this, and bit Kristoff's calf when he was making his way to his phone.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" Kristoff cried, shooting a surprised and angry look at the German Shepard.

_"You looked panicky," _Kristoff said in Sven's voice. He had a weird habit of talking for his dog based off the dog's look. Weird but talented. "I wasn't panicked. I was just... seeing if they updated 'Flappy Bird' that's all." He lied. Sven knew him all too well. _"You haven't played that game in months. Now all of a sudden you want to see if it's updated?"_

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

_"You were nervous,"_

"Was not,"

_"Was too."_

"Was not!"

_"Kristoff, you're a chicken!"_

"Why am I arguing with you?"

_"Bawk, bawk, bawk. Look at me, I'm a big chicken,"_

"Okay your being very childish right now." Kristoff said. His phone began to ring. He looked at it and contemplated on answering or ignoring. He looked at Sven. _"If you aren't chicken answer your phone,"_

"I hate you," Kristoff said walking to his phone and answering. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me," Eugene said through the telephone line, "I'm outside your building, so get your ass over here,"

"Yeah no problem. Be there in a minute." Kristoff hung up his phone. Time to head out.

* * *

"So you think you have a chance?" asked Anna's cousin, Rapunzel.

"Yeah. I mean I guess. He's nice." Anna said. Her and Rapunzel were in Rapunzel's car, a 2008 Toyota Camry, driving over the Brooklyn Bridge to get to Manhattan.

"Nice?" Rapunzel asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Anna, many men out there are nice. What's so special about him?"

"I dunno. Maybe that he gave me coupons and bought me a pizza. I guess that has to mean something, right?"

"Hm.. You know how I met Eugene?"

"How?" Anna asked both curiously and uninterested.

"At a diner. He came up to me and we talked for a while. Then he sat down at my table. He bought me dinner. We go out into the parking lot and when I touch my neck, my necklace was missing." Rapunzel started "He had taken my necklace right under my nose. When I saw that it was missing, I asked for it back. You know what he said?"

"No."

"He said 'You gotta kiss me first'" She said.

Anna raised an eyebrow "Did you do it?"

"No. I slapped him as hard as I could. Poor sap never saw it coming!" Rapunzel laughed.

"That was so mean of you!" Anna exclaimed.

"Maybe. But I kissed the cheek I slapped and left him my number." She finished.

"What was the point of that?" Anna asked wonderingly.

"Men sometimes do nice things for women. Because they're interested in them. Sometimes it works, like with Eugene and me. Other times, it doesn't mean anything. So wait and see if this guy actually likes you. Study his body language. If he acts natural around you, he sees you as a friend. If he acts like he wants to run, he likes you and is nervous that he'll do something stupid." Rapunzel explained.

"How do you know this?" Anna asked surprised at the advice her cousin just gave.

"I read books and watch a lot of TV." She responded smartly.

"Okay?" Anna was not getting how that helped at all.

"Just trust me. TV dramas don't lie."

* * *

"Okay Kristoff. When we see them act natural. Especially around Anna. Don't get jumpy around her. If you do, she'll get all self-conscious and think something's wrong. When she talks to you, make eye-contact. Do not, under any circumstance, try to change the subject. It just makes things weird. If you were more experienced I guess it'd be okay, but you're not. Make sure to keep your breath fresh. If not, your gonna kill her. And that's the last thing we want." Eugene was preparing Kristoff and giving him pointers on what to do when they saw Anna. He knew it wasn't going to be pretty, but he needed to calm him down.

"Alright, you ready for the most important advice I can give?" Eugene said after finishing what he was saying. "Yeah. Give it to me," Kristoff said somewhat eager to hear it.

"Relax. Just take a deep breath and chill." Eugene said grabbing Kristoff's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "This isn't a life or death situation. So just chill out."

Kristoff nodded. "Alright. I'm ready."

* * *

"Kristoff, meet my girlfriend Rapunzel. Rapunzel, meet my... friend Kristoff." Eugene introduced them to one another. They shook hands and said "nice to meet you" to one another. Anna came up to Kristoff. "Hi! Nice to see you again" she said happily. "Yeah, you too." Kristoff responded surprisingly not nervous.

They went to the mall, looking around in stores. Kristoff and Anna shared some words, but not as much as he wanted to. The last time he would have Eugene's help and he wasn't taking full advantage. Eugene took note of this too and when given the chance, he pulled Kristoff to the side and whispered loudly "Bro! Are you trying to make friends with her or not?!"

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing! Stop acting like if you're scared. Even if you are, stop! This is the last time that you're getting my help and you're not going to take advantage?"

"I will," Kristoff mumbled.

"That didn't sound confident." Eugene deadpanned. He was really starting to wonder if a raise was really worth this. "Get yourself together. Now stop being scared! What happened to being relaxed and chill?"

"I'm trying, but every time I see her I get dumbfounded! Her smile is just... and her face... and don't get me started on her eyes." Kristoff explained, a dreamy gaze in his eyes.

Eugene sighed heavy. "I know how much you like her. That's how much I liked Rapunzel when I first met her. But you know what helped? Go ahead ask me," Eugene instructed.

"How?" Kristoff humored him.

"I imagined her as a longtime friend. I pretended that I knew her for a longtime I it worked. I want you try it." Eugene said.

"Fine." Kristoff breathed.

"Good" Eugene slung his arm over the bigger man's shoulder and walked with him back to the girls whi were chatting about something they saw in Victoria's Secret.

"Hey where were you guys?" Anna asked when she caught sight of them.

"We were at Nike." Eugene responded to her.

"Oh okay. Well are you guys hungry? Cause we're starving." Rapunzel informed them, pointing to Anna and herself.

"Food sounds good. Right Kristoff?" Eugene said turning his attention back to him.

"Yeah sure"

"Great! I know just the place," Rapunzel told excitedly, grabbing Eugene's hand and rushing out of the mall. They went to Juniors at flatbush avenue in Brooklyn, New York. They ordered their drinks and food, before Eugene said "Hey blondie, have you checked out the bathrooms? They have this new decorative soap!"

"Really?!" Rapunzel asked her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yup. Let me go show you them." He grabbed his girlfriend's hand and dragged her to the bathroom. When he looked back at Kristoff he shot him a wink. _"You bastard,"_ Kristoff thought as soon as he saw it.

"So, that was random and weird," Anna said getting Kristoff's attention.

"Uhh.. yeah. That really was." He said, nervousness slowly creeping within him. "I mean what's so great about soap? Not that I don't use it! I have good hygiene!" he kept ranting until he remembered what Eugene told him. _"Relax. Imagine her as a longtime friend,"_

"Sorry," he said quickly after finishing his blabbering about good hygiene. His neck and cheeks started to turn a bright pink. "About what?" Anna asked, quizzically looking at him. "About acting like an idiot. I blabber like one and I don't know," he said his gaze turning to the root beer in front of him. "You aren't an idiot." Anna said soothingly.

"Yeah I am. I mean I uh, can I be brutally honest with you?" he said looking up to meet her eyes.

"Sure I guess," Anna said signaling him to talk.

"I never had any friends growing up. I always kept from people because I wasn't treated right. Ever since I could remember it was always just me and my dog, Sven," he continued, "and ever since I met you, I- I feel, for the first time, in need of a friend and it feels kinda weird, you know what I mean?"

Anna nodded. She actually felt exactly the same way. "I do. Even though I have a sister, we haven't been the closest of friends. I mean when we were little, we were like the bestest of friends! But one day, we just stopped being close. I never knew why and I still don't. So I went into the Broadway business hoping to get close with her again. It's worked, but we still aren't as close as we used to be." Anna shared never looking at Kristoff but everywhere else. "So, yeah. I do know what you mean.

"You never had friends?" Kristoff asked incredously. She must've had friends. She's likable, friendly, and beyond beautiful.

"I made a couple. My closest friend, his name's Olaf, is the only one I still really have. I have Rapunzel, but she's always with Eugene, and really she's my cousin." She explained, fighting a blush.

Kristoff gave her an understanding smile. Feeling brave, he took her hand and looked her in the eyes. "Well, if this counts for anything, I'd really want to be your friend," he said and for the first time he wasn't nervous to talk to her or to look in her big teal eyes.

She smiled sweetly at him and said "I'd really like that."

* * *

**I got them finally interacting normally! Review to tell me what you think!**


	7. A Dance He Hates

**Hey guys! Been almost a week! But it hasn't ;) Annd... I got good news! I'm releasing a new story either this weekend or next! Really it depends, but I'll let you guys know!**

**Disclaimer: These are still Disney's characters (sigh)**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Dance He Hates

Ever since that night in the restaurant, Kristoff and Anna had grown to be the best of friends. Texting each other late into the night, hanging out until late on the weekends, and just enjoying the presence and learning about one another. And now, Kristoff had grown the confidence to ask her out. After nearly 3 months he was finally ready. It wasn't like he hadn't tried on other occasions. He did, but every time he got too scared and backed out of it. But this was different. He felt it in his bones. "Alright buddy. I'm ready. I'm sooo ready," he said to Sven while getting on a nice new green dress shirt. Tonight, Anna had invited him to go see her debut on Broadway. She had reserved him his ticket, so all he had to do was go to the box office and tell them his name. He didn't have enough money to rent a tux, but it was kind of relieving because he hated putting one on. Sven looked at him and barked out to Kristoff.

_"If your so ready, then let me hear what you're going to say,"_ Sven seemed to say. He turned to look at Sven and took a deep breath. He hadn't really thought about it, so he began saying what came to mind. "Hey great job out there Anna. I knew you were gonna do a great job, so that doesn't really surprise me. Anyone who was surprised clearly are ridiculous. You wanna get dinner? Because you know after a great performance like that, you gotta be hungry. My treat," he said hurriedly. Sven groaned in disapproval. "I'll make something up! What do you know about asking a girl out anyway?" Kristoff scoffed. He fixed the neck and combed his shaggy blonde hair into a more sophisticated style. He checked himself in the mirror to make sure he didn't miss anything. Shaved? Check. Hair? Check. Nose hairs? None present. Showered? Two-and-a-half hours. He glanced at the clock after seeing that everything was in order. 6:52 p.m. He was ready with enough time to spare.

He left his apartment and started to go over the things he was going to tell Anna when he saw her backstage. That she did amazing. She is absolutely beautiful. And finally, would she like to go on a date with him to this fancy new restaurant downtown. He went to a flower shop and bought Anna's favorite flowers. Snowdrops. _"She's gonna love these,"_ he thought to himself. He could imagine the big smile on her face as he gave them to her. He let out a small chuckle and smiled the rest of the way to the theatre. When he got there, he told the ticket box cashier his name and the lady gave him his ticket with a smile. When he found his seat, he was surprised. It was in the very front row, right underneath the stage. She had gotten him one of the best seats in the house free of charge.

The chatter in the auditorium died down as the announcer spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for joining us tonight for our show. Tonight's show is about romance, drama, and what true love is all about," the lady explained while adding the rules of no flash photography and what not. "Now without further ado, please put your hands together for 'The Snow Queen'!"

The audience clapped loudly but shortly. The lights dimmed and the actors went to their spots. Kristoff saw Anna, who looked nervous. When she saw him she flashed a quick smile to him. He gave a thumbs up in response. The lights onstage turned on and the play began. But what was happening right now took Kristoff aback. Anna was singing! He had never heard her sing. And he loved it. Her voice was that of an angels. Strong, confident, and effortless. He could hear her sing all night. So he was disappointed when she stopped. _"With any luck, she'll have to sing a few more times,"_ he thought to himself.

The play was about two hours and when it ended, Kristoff was the first one to stand up and clap loudly. He enjoyed it. He was never into anything about the theatre, but he liked this. Not only was it good and entertaining, but just the fact that Anna was in it made him happy. He smiled widely and clapped louder when Anna bowed at the crowd and blew kisses. In fact it made him somewhat giddy because it brought him back to what he was planning to do when he would see her afterwards. A little after the actors went backstage and the crowd moved towards the exits, Kristoff walked hurriedly backstage. There a huge security guard, glared at him. Kristoff gave him a nervous smile, and flashed him his pass. The security guard let him in, but still gave him a scary look. "Wow," Kristoff mouthed to himself as he walked past him towards the back. Bumping through all the actors and actresses, he finally saw Anna. But she was talking with another man. And laughing. And pretty much enjoying his presence. Now it was Kristoff who was glaring and clenching his teeth from afar. He took a good look at the man. He was a handsome young man about Kristoff's age. Ginger hair with thick sideburns going down his face. Deep green eyes and high cheekbones. The only thing Kristoff had over him was a height advantage of about two inches.

He took a few breaths and calmed himself before walking over to Anna and the stranger. "Why thank you," Anna told the man with a big smile on her face. Kristoff cleared his throat loudly, grabbing the attention of Anna and her companion. "Kristoff!" Anna happily exclaimed, running over to the mountain man and giving him a big hug. "Hey! Great job out there," Kristoff said hugging her back. "Thanks!" she said getting off of him. "So, who's your friend?" Kristoff asked a little rudely, gesturing towards the man behind them. "Oh sorry," Anna blushed and introduced them, "Kristoff, this is Hans Westerguard. Hans is a fellow actor who moved here from L.A." she explained, " and Hans, this is my best friend Kristoff Bjorgman."

"Nice to meet you," Hans said sticking out his hand for Kristoff to shake. Kristoff looked at it for a moment and shook it reluctantly. "You too," Kristoff said trying his best to sound nice. "Well, I believe I must leave now. Anna, I know I have said this many times, but I simply loved your performance and I hope to see you soon," Hans said regally. "Me? Sure! You will! Trust me you'll see me everywhere. In the park, at the museum, in your dreams," Anna realized what she said because she was blushing a furious red, "Oh this is awkward. Not that you're awkward! I'm awkward! No, you're gorgeous! Wait, what?"

Hans chuckled. "You just let me know," he said, adding a flirtatious wink at the end. He took Anna's dainty hand and placed a soft kiss on the knuckles. Anna's stomach filled with butterflies and she began to blush. Kristoff, on the other hand, was getting ready to drop kick him in the throat. "Good bye for now Anna," Hanns said softly before turning around and walking away. Kristoff was relieved to see him leave.

"Sheesh! What was with that guy, huh?" Kristoff said while adding in a little laugh at the end. But he was surprised to see that Anna was still looking at Hans walk away. "Oh my god! He's so cute!" she exclaimed happily. Kristoff swallowed. He tried to change the conversation. "So did you get my flowers?"

"Yeah I loved them!" she walked towards her dressing room signaling Kristoff to follow her. He obliged. They went into her room, where he saw that she did get his flowers. But they were overshadowed by a large vase full of wild flowers. He looked to see who possibly could have sent them. Where he was hoping it would say something like 'great job out there' or whatever from one of the fans, he instead saw fancy writing on it that said "You are a beautiful, awe-inspiring. Here you go my dear. Signed, Hans."

He was about to 'accidently' knock over the vase to have an excuse to throw out the flowers and card, until Anna reemerged from her closet completely changed. She was dressed in a black and white top with a black cardigan around her and teal colored skirt that hung around the knees with cream colored flats. Her hair was out of its usual braids and it fell down in waves. Kristoff noticed how it hugged all her curves and edges perfectly, making his heart beat incredibly fast. How was he going to ask her out when she was dressed like that making things incredibly harder?

She approached him, her hands clasped together. "So what do you wanna do?" she asked, bringing Kristoff out of his daydream. "Uh, y-you want to, uh, go to, um, dinner?" he stammered. Not exactly asking her out to a date, but close enough to him.

"Sure! Where'd you have planned?"

"Um, h-how about that, uh, new place downtown?" there was nothing he could do to slow his heart beat. "Great! I wanted to go there actually," she admitted. "Okay then," he said turning around quickly. That was the only thing that seemed to keep his heart in his chest. "Oh wait! Can Elsa come?" she asked abruptly stopping him in his tracks. He really never talked to her older sister, just because she kind of scared him. But he couldn't say no because that just seemed rude. So he nodded and said, "If she wants too."

"Okay, let me go ask her!" Anna quickly ran off to find her older sister. A few minutes later, both sisters came ready to go.

* * *

"Wow, this place is super cool," Anna declared, sipping some of her diet coke. "Yeah. We're lucky we were able to get in. How'd you do it?" Elsa asked amazed.

"I got my ways," Kristoff shrugged with a smirk. Eugene had a friend that worked here, so getting a table there wasn't a problem. "Do you really Kristopher?" Anna asked teasingly with a smile. He smirked back at her. The restaurant was really large, and was pretty expensive. But again, Eugene had a friend so they'd get a discount of sorts.

Slow dance music started to play and they saw many couples move towards thee dance floor. The music was soft and really slow and pretty romantic. "Oh my gosh! This is my favorite song," Anna's lit up. But they go out almost immediately. "What's wrong?" Kristoff asks noticing it.

"Nothing. Well, I guess I just wish I had someone to dance with," she explained twirling with the straw in her drink.

Kristoff's light bulb turns on. But right before he has the chance to open his mouth, someone opens theirs. "Well, how convenient," it was none other than Hans. Kristoff eyes opened to the size of flying saucers when he saw him; he could've sworn that they'd lost him at back in Broadway Street.

"Hans! What are you doing here?" Anna asked excitedly. "Hehe. Yeah, what are you doing here?" Kristoff repeated through tight teeth.

Hans ignored Kristoff and answered Anna. "Well, I was hungry. And since I heard this place is popular, I decided to check it out," he explained.

Elsa sat there watching everybody. Hans took notice of that too, and greeted her. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I am Hans Westerguard," he introduced himself and bowed, making Elsa a little uncomfortable. "Hi. I'm Elsa Burg, Anna's older sister" she said politely.

"Oh? You two are sisters?" Hans gestured between the two ladies in bewilderment.

"Yeah," Anna confirmed.

"You two are wonderful Broadway stars! Absolutely beautiful as well, may I add."

Anna giggled, Elsa gave a small and polite smile, and Kristoff? Well, he was thinking how many ways he could hurt this guy.

"I couldn't help but overhear how you didn't have anyone to dance with," Hans was talking to Anna again, "and I was wondering if you'd give me the honor of dancing with you?" he stuck his hand out offering her to take it.

_"No! I was going to ask her that! Please say no!" _Kristoff mentally screamed. But he wish didn't come true. The light came back in Anna's eyes, and she had the biggest smile Kristoff had ever seen. "Yes! I'd love that!" she answered happily taking his hand.

Kristoff was going to hit someone. First, he comes and does something in 15 minutes what Kristoff was trying to do in months. Then, he sends her a bigger bouquet of flowers than him. Even if that wasn't that big a deal in the eyes of others, it was to him. He really wanted to show her how much he thought about her. But now, now the bastard was going to dance with her? Kristoff had spent countless hours dreaming about dancing with her. Spinning her until she was dizzy and holding her close to him. Getting to know the size of her small waist in his hands. The feel of her small hand in his large one. He saw how Hans was doing all those things he longed of doing. And it made him sick to his stomach. It made him want to throw up and leave. Elsa saw the tension Kristoff had built up. She placed a hand on his broad shoulder, which startled him. "Hey, you okay?" Elsa asked concerned.

Kristoff looked a her. "Excuse me. I need some fresh air," he said harshly. And to get the hell out of there. Elsa followed closely behind him. "Hey! Hey!" she caught up to him. "Hey, what's wrong?" she got in front of him stopping him briefly. "Nothing. I just need some fresh air," he insisted. He took a large step around her.

"Seriously? You were fine a minute ago and now you're acting like something's bugging you." More like a someone.

"I'm okay. Just leave me alone," he said. He really just wanted to be left alone. To get his head straight. To do anything to calm himself really.

"No. Tell me," Elsa wouldn't back down. She needed to know why all of a sudden Kristoff was so uneasy. Then looking at the mountain of a man's face and eyes, she got her answer. "Y-you like my sister, don't you?"

He couldn't deny it. Not to Elsa at least; she was too smart. "Yes. Okay fine! I do," he gave in, but never taking his eyes off a happy Anna who was dancing with Hans. "So this is because she's over there with Hans?" Elsa asked, quirking a thin eyebrow.

Kristoff hesitated before giving a nod of his head. "Kristoff, it's not like she's dating him. Calm down. All she's doing is dancing with him a little," Elsa hoped he'd calm down.

"You think that doesn't bother me enough?" Kristoff shot. It was a little harsher than what he intended.

"That doesn't mean it'll lead to anything,'' Elsa said calmly. Kristoff let it process in his head. He exhaled loudly, and relaxed his shoulders. She was right. "Okay. I guess I was acting stupid. Let's go back."

But once they were going back to the table, Anna came running towards them, giving an excited squeal. "Hans just asked me out on a date!"

Kristoff felt the calm go away and the frustration return. His body tensed up. This couldn't be happening.

"Oh, wow," Elsa responded, stuck on how her words to Kristoff went wrong.

"I'm going to say yes!" Anna said hugging Elsa and then Kristoff; but he didn't return it. Anna was oblivious to it and went rushing back to Hans. Seeing her go back to the other man, Kristoff felt his heart drop to the floor. This was definitely not what he wanted to happen. He glared at Elsa, opening his mouth and saying, "Not going to lead to anything, huh?" before grabbing his jacket and leaving the restaurant. He couldn't take it any longer. And Anna was too happy to take notice of him.

* * *

**Wow. Hans comes out of nowhere. He's really a Mr. Steal-yo-girl type of guy ain't he? Review!**


	8. Officially Official and Master Plans

**First off, I want to apologize for the long wait. Right now, I'm in the last few days and it has been hectic. So again, sorry. Now that that's outta the way here y'all go. In a way, I kinda feel like this is a filler chapter. IDK. BTW for any of y'all that don't know, I have started that new story already. So if y'all want, go ahead and check it out.**

**Disclaimer: If I can't buy Frozen, then I'm buying me Anna or Elsa with the $6.25 in my piggy bank**

* * *

Chapter 8: Officially Official and Master Plans

Kristoff felt miserable. Hans and Anna's date went splendid and now they were going out more. Naturally, he had hoped that their date would've gone to hell, reopening the door for him. But instead, Anna wouldn't stop talking about how Hans was so nice and so handsome. Hans this and Hans that. Her nonstop talking about the man made Kristoff annoyed and even if he didn't want to admit it, he was jealous. Jealous that Hans was able to take her out an a date rather than an outing. Jealous that she now called and texted him more than Kristoff. Jealous that Anna had these feelings for Hans instead of him.

Every time he saw Hans holding hands with Anna or he saw him kissing her cheek (thankfully just her cheek), his heart began to ache and he had to turn his head away. The only thing that allowed Kristoff to keep hope was that they hadn't officially made themselves boyfriend and girlfriend. Sure they had been out on a bunch of dates and had done a whole bunch of couple-like things, but no one had asked the other to make it official. Even if it was pretty close to happening, it at least kept Kristoff in check knowing it still hadn't. And he had a tiny, sliver, itsy bitsy amount of hope that it wouldn't happen at all. Oh well, it's all a man can do.

But that little bit of hope had been captured, shot at and executed when Anna called him.

"Hey Anna, what's up?" he said casually answering his phone. She squealed in excitement loudly, almost leaving the man deaf from one ear. "Did you just win the lottery for a lifetime supply of chocolate or do you just want to leave me deaf?" he joked bringing the phone back to his ear again after she was calm.

"Sorry, but I the best thing happened tonight!" she was barely holding back the excited fan girl scream that wanted to erupt.

Kristoff chuckled at the adorableness of her excitement. "Really? What is it?"

"So you know how Hans and me have been seeing each other for a little while now?"

"Uh-huh, yeah," Kristoff responded lying down across his couch to watch an episode of his favorite TV show, _Psych._

"And how we haven't really made stuff official?" she asked the excitement oozing out of her.

"Uh... yeah," Kristoff said sitting right back up and taking a sip from the water bottle on the coffee table, not liking where this conversation was heading at all.

"Well, it's official! Me and him are officially boyfriend and girlfriend!" she practically screamed.

Hearing the word _official_, Kristoff had a spit take that would've made a movie actor jealous. "What?!" he yelled while wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand.

"I know! Isn't it exciting?"

No, it most certainly isn't! That's terrible news! The worst news I've heard since the vet told me Sven was entering the hump-everything-in-sight stage! Kristoff remembered those old times. He had to buy one of those gigantic stuffed animals because Sven wouldn't stop humping his pillow.

"Kristoff? Are you still there?" Anna asked, the excitement replaced with worry.

Kristoff realized he hadn't answered in long while and he quickly said, "Yeah! I-I'm here."

"Great! It's so exciting, you know? My very first boyfriend!" she squealed, the excitement back almost immediately.

"Uh, yeah sure," he brought his hand up to rub his temple, trying to soothe the headache that had hit him.

"Kristoff, you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I'm okay. It's just that-" Kristoff broke off. He almost told her' it's just that I don't want you to be his girlfriend because I want you to be mine.' That would've been an idiot move.

"It's just that what?" Anna said on the other line, wanting to hear what Kristoff was about to say.

"It's just that... I'm cooking right now." he tried to pull off.

"Oh. I didn't know you cooked," she responded much to Kristoff's relief.

"All the time!" he lied.

"Cool. So, what are you making now?" she asked him. Shit. Now she got him.

"Uhh..." he looked around frantically trying to find something. He saw Sven's bowl of dog food and carrots and he came up with something.

"Uhh... carrot stew?" he said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Uhg... I'll never understand your love for carrots."

"It's not that bad," he shrugged. Boy was he glad that she fell for it.

"I guess. Anywayyy," that excited voice was back, "I just wanted you to be the first one to know about this since you know, you're my best friend. And because Elsa wouldn't answer her phone."

Kristoff shifted uncomfortably on his couch. The mention of the conversation before made his want to heart tear in two and the headache feel like a migraine. "Ok."

"Okay. I guess I better leave you to your... cooking then. Bye Kristoff," Anna said happily.

"Yeah. I guess so. Bye," Kristoff almost whispered. As he hung up, he brought both hands up to his face and groaned loudly. Why did that have to happen? Why did Hans have to come out of no where and sweep her off her feet?

Kristoff sat there on his couch feeling beat. He had taken way to long. He should've just told her how he felt from the beginning and hoped for the best. Now? Now he definitely couldn't. She was dating another guy. The more Kristoff thought about it, the more angry and frustrated he felt. He punched the cushion next to him before getting up and going to his bedroom and plopping on his bed. He went to sleep several minutes later hoping he'd wake up to find it was all a bad dream.

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa are you home?" Anna called, her voice echoing throughout the huge, luxurious apartment.

"Yeah! I'm coming" Elsa responded, her voice muffled. She came out from her room upstairs dressed in an old pair of maroon gym shorts and a white shirt. "What is it?" Elsa asked seeing her little sister's face. Anna ran to her sister, but tripped on air and ate a face full of carpet. Elsa ran down the spiral stairs as fast as her legs could take her. Reaching her sister, she helped her up. "Are you okay?" Elsa asked checking on Anna.

"I'm perfect!" Anna exclaimed before pulling Elsa in a bone-crunching embrace. Elsa tried to hug her back, but it was difficult due to Anna's vice grip on her.

"I kinda need to breathe here," Elsa said strained in between breaths. Anna giggled before letting her sister go. Elsa regained her breath shaking her head. "Okay, come with me," Anna instructed. With a nod of her head, Elsa followed her sister to the living room, wondering what her sister wanted to tell her. She grew a little worried the more she thought about it. Did Anna buy another huge batch of chocolate from the candy store? Elsa knew how much her sister loved chocolate, heck she enjoyed the delicious treat as well, but Anna had gone on a rampage as of late. It wasn't the type of diet a Broadway actress should have.

"Okay, so me and Hans have made it official! Isn't that great?" Anna squealed.

Elsa gaped at her sister. That was unexpected. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah! That's what I said!" Anna admitted.

"Wait, Anna... you and him are officially together?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"When-How long?" Elsa was still taken aback by the news.

"Tonight! He asked me while we were skating on the ice," she said.

"Anna, that's... that's wonderful, I guess," Elsa replied. It wasn't the type of response Anna was looking for though.

"What's up?" Anna asked cocking her head to the side.

"Well, it's good and I'm happy for you. But are you sure that Hans is the type of guy you want?" Elsa said.

Anna's eyes narrowed a bit. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Hans is attractive and all, but do you really want to be with him?"

"Elsa, of course! Why wouldn't I be? He makes me so happy! You should see him! He's so chivalrous and open with me. He's great!"

Elsa sighed before speaking, "Anna, but you're always going to be busy with your career. He's working on his own career. How are you two possibly going to find time to spend with each other?"

"Oh, we worked that out already," Anna said very quickly. Elsa's eyebrow kissed her hairline. "What now?"

"We both decided to have him act in the same plays as I do."

"Anna! That isn't his or your choice! That's the director's choice!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Well, we were hoping you'd talk to him," Anna whispered.

"Wait, now you expect me to talk Weaselton into letting him act with us?" Elsa asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! You are the star and you do have a somewhat say in what goes on," Anna pointed out.

"Anna, I've never even seen him act before! I don't know if he's any good!" Elsa shouted

"You'll never know if you don't give him a try!" Anna yelled.

Elsa rubbed her head. Anna did have a point. She just didn't like the idea of Anna dating Hans. Not that she liked Hans or anything, just that she didn't see Hans as a great fit for Anna despite what other people said. But if Hans made her sister happy, then she should allow it right? Her sister's happiness was important to her. Besides what was the harm in letting him try out for one play.

Long moments passed before Elsa spoke. "Fine. Alright, you win. I'll see what I can do."

Anna jumped up in happiness and gave another one of her delighted squeals. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said hugging her sister to death again.

Letting her go (much to Elsa's relief) Anna went upstairs.

Elsa stood there, trying to calm her mind. Hans made Anna happy. She was helping Anna out, right? She tried to convince herself of this and eventually made herself believe it. But in the back of her mind stood that thought. She tried to get past it, but the thought that Hans wasn't right for Anna would not leave. She hoped that this decision wouldn't come back to hurt Anna.

* * *

Hans was in the balcony of his newly owned penthouse apartment in Queens, a Cuban cigar in his mouth. Life felt really good right now. New home away from his brothers, an expensive apartment all to himself, and a beautiful 'girlfriend'.

His cell phone began to ring and he answered it.

"Hello?" he said taking the fat roll of tobacco out of his mouth.

"Hans? It's your agent," said a raspy voice coming from the other line.

"Heyyy, Timmy my boy. How are you doing?" Hans greeted.

"I'm fine Hans. And you?"

"I'm fine. No, I'm better than fine, I'm great," Hans replied.

"Good. That's good to hear," Timmy said.

"Now, as much as I am ecstatic about your call," Hans said sarcastically, waving his cigar around, "...you only call me when it's important. So, why the call?"

"I'm going to New York in a couple of days."

"Oh? What happened to staying in Los Angeles?" Hans asked surprised.

"Well, I wanted to see how... the plan has been working out."

"It's coming along fine. Nothing to be worried about," Hans assured.

"Are you sure, Hans?" Timmy said in that raspy, unsure voice.

"Of course it is!" Hans exclaimed, propping his feet up on the railing of the balcony.

"Hans, this is a very tricky, very risky type of thing and-" Timmy was cut off by Hans.

"Do you have no trust in me?" asked Hans.

"I do, it's just that... sometimes it's..."

"Sometimes what?"

"Well sometimes..."

"Sometimes what Tim? Spit it out!" Hans growled.

"It's just that sometimes you have a tendency to mess things up towards the end," Timmy finished, voice low out of fear.

Hans began to laugh, much to Timmy's surprise. "Y-you think that of me? Oh that's rich. It really is."

"Hans, it's true. Remember that time we went to Germany? The time where-"

"Yes, I do. But that was years ago. I've grown and matured. The mistakes of the past won't be repeated, I promise," Hans said, starting to pour wine in a glass for himself and alternating between the cigar and alcohol

There was a pause. "Have you gotten the girl to fall for you yet?"

"Her?" Hans snorted, "She was the easiest part of the plan! We're already an official couple!"

"Really? How long?" Timmy asked curiously.

"Just a couple of hours ago, but it was easy. She isn't naïve enough to resist me! I mean c'mon! All the women back in Cali always wanted some!"

"Oh," was all his agent was able to say.

"Timmy, stop worrying so damn much. Look, the girl is stupid as hell. She won't suspect a thing. She already called to tell me that her sister is going to talk to their director about me. I'm finally going to step out of the shadow my brothers have put me in, and become the most famous and successful."

"What will you do with the girl afterwards?"

"Her? I'll leave her sorry dumbass and get a real girl," he paused "...I was thinking about that French girl, Belle."

"That'll leave the media in a frenzy! You can't do that!"

"Sure I can! Her sister's the famous one. She's just known because of her," replied Hans through the cigar. He added, "Anyways don't worry. I'll be filthy rich and you will be too. It's all going to work out."

"I hope so, Hans," Timmy said, "...I hope so."

"It will. Goodnight Tim." Hans hung up the phone and stared out to the beautiful, busy city. It somewhat reminded him of L.A with the honking of the car horns, the skyscrapers, and the many people walking. But back in L.A he didn't have a penthouse. He never had the chance to look out over the city. He was relishing this moment right now, loving the feeling.

"Shit, this is a flawless master plan," he muttered to himself, finishing the wine and going back to his cigar.

* * *

**Well damn. In a way, I could see Hans being like that on the low. I'll try to update again by the end of the week. Try. Anyway, y'all know what to do right? Review! And don't forget to check out my other story!**


	9. Drawing Back

**Sorry for like the gazillionth time. I was just really busy this week even after school ended and ugh. It's been really annoying. So here's chap 9. Just wanted to thank everyone so far who has followed/favorite/reviewed. I've been wanting to say that for a while and decided why not now? Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As a gift for getting through this past school year, I should be awarded with the rights for Frozen. Or Anna ;)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Drawing back

Ever since Anna announced that her and Hans were official, Kristoff had become extremely uncomfortable whenever he saw her or whenever somebody would bring the topic up. Hell, he grew uncomfortable when he saw Elsa or Eugene just because they were close to her. Even though Eugene was dating their cousin, he had a brother-sister type of relationship with the sisters. So to Kristoff, he had to choose one of two options: continue doing what he was doing and stay close to Anna and all them, or draw back from everyone and go back to his loner life-style with Sven being the only thing he came into contact with. And seeing as Anna was interacting with Kristoff a lot less than before, the latter won out. Of course, though, he didn't get out of the picture just like that. Instead, whenever Anna or whoever would call him, he'd not answer the phone then say "my phone wasn't charged," or "I was asleep," and if he did answer, he'd cut the conversation short. If they'd text him he'd reply a few times and then not reply. If asked if wanted to go anywhere, he'd say that he was too busy. And his German Shepard, Sven, seemed to take notice.

_"Why are you avoiding them?" _Sven asked him one day after Kristoff failed to answer yet another call. Kristoff shrugged. "Because I decided that I want to spend more time with you." Sven barked.

_"Liar. You spend more than enough time with_ me," Sven declared. "No, I don't!" Kristoff argued. Sven grunted in disagreement. "Look, if you don't like that the idea of me spending more time with you, then I'll just...not spend anymore of my free time with you!" Kristoff threatened. _"Fine by me. You need to start getting out again anyway.''_

"Okay then!" Kristoff exclaimed. He took his wallet and keys and left the apartment. "Urg, why are dogs so ungrateful sometimes? I thought they were supposed to be man's best friend not man's biggest annoyance!" he mumbled to himself. He took a sharp left turn and went into the local ice rink, where he'd sometimes play some pickup games of hockey or simply just to skate around. Either way, he just went there whenever he was down or stressed or overall not in a good mood. Getting a pair of ice skates, he got on the ice and began skating mindlessly letting all the tension melt away.

"This is more like it," he sighed to himself. He was the only person there today, which surprised him because it was almost always full but it wasn't like he was complaining about it. On the contrary; he loved it. He was able to actually get some alone time and it helped. He skated backwards and pulled off an array of moves that he would usually never do in public because it kind of embarrassed him.

"Well, well, well. I never imagined that you, Kristoff Bjorgman, knew how to ice skate like that!" Elsa called across the ice, startling Kristoff and making him fall flat on his butt. Elsa tried to stifle a giggle.

"Oh, it's just you," Kristoff deadpanned getting himself up. He rubbed his bottom. He knew there was a chance of it bruising.

"Yup," Elsa replied casually. Kristoff shook his head. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I come here to skate," Elsa said simply. "Hahaha, seriously? The Ice Queen making smartass remarks?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa blushed a little shade of red and said, "I come here sometimes to practice balance and stuff. It helps me with ballet. So, where'd you learn all those tricks from?"

Kristoff blushed as well, though his was a lot deeper than Elsa's. "Hockey," he answered shortly.

"Ah, I see," Elsa shifted her weight from one leg to another. An uncomfortable silence dawned upon them and Kristoff began to skate away, Elsa in tow. "Hey, Kristoff," Elsa called from behind him. "Yeah?" he asked.

"What's up with you as of late? Anna's told me that you barely answer her calls and texts?" Elsa started.

Kristoff tensed at the question but regained his composure quickly. "I've just been busy," he lied.

Elsa skated in front of him. "With what?" she interrogated.

Kristoff shrugged. "Life."

"Uh-huh. So it doesn't have to do with the fact that she's seeing someone?" Elsa said eyeing him. Kristoff tensed again and turned around, desperately trying to get away from her. He was successful at first, but Elsa was a very fast skater and caught up to him in no time. "Can you just leave me alone? I came here to be by myself."

Elsa shook her head no. "Kristoff, she thinks she's done something wrong and that you hate her."

"Well, you can tell her that she hasn't done anything and that I don't hate her," Kristoff spat, looking ahead with an angry and pained expression on his face.

"Kristoff, she is worried about you and she misses you," Elsa said sincerely.

Kristoff snorted. "Hard to believe," he grunted. Elsa grabbed his arm. "Why would that be hard to believe?" Elsa asked incredously.

"I mean, because she stopped chilling and almost completely forgot about me after getting a boyfriend," he said.

"Kristoff, you are so wrong! You couldn't be anymore wrong! She hasn't stopped talking about you! Especially now that you're avoiding her," Elsa stated.

"You know what? Just-just leave me alone, okay?" Kristoff said ripping his arm away from Elsa and getting off the ice. He huffed angrily and began to march out the rink, ignoring Elsa's pleas to come back. He kept walking, not paying any attention to what direction he was walking. He came up towards an empty section in Brooklyn Bridge Park. He sat down on a bench and ran a large, shaky hand through his blonde mane. He looked up to the sky. It was a clear night, no stars just the light of the crescent moon shining down on him. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. After a few minutes, he got up and began to walk away back to his apartment.

* * *

About two weeks had passed since Kristoff and Elsa's encounter at the rink. And since then, Kristoff completely withdrew himself from everybody, including Eugene, his Aunt and Uncle. That is, until Eugene had enough of it. It was a Tuesday morning when Kristoff came to work at the pizzeria. Eugene came up to him to confront him.

"Hey man," Eugene said walking up to Kristoff. Kristoff gave a short wave and walked past Eugene. "Nice to see you too," Eugene muttered under his breath. He jumped over the counter and followed Kristoff to the kitchen.

"Kris. Hey Kris!" Eugene called. "What do you want Eugene?" Kristoff responded and clearly annoyed. "What's up with you? Why are you so uptight?" Eugene said patience losing out.

"I'm fine," Kristoff retorted. He started walking back out to the kitchen. He wore a scowl and wanted to avoid everyone right now. Eugene rushed up to him and roughly grabbed his arm and spun him around. "Oh, really? Because it sure doesn't look like it!" Eugene exclaimed.

Kristoff continued to glare at him refusing to speak. Eugene continued, "I heard what happened with Elsa at the rink. You're not getting out of it with me, I can promise you that," Eugene declared looking Kristoff in the eye. "Why the hell do you care?" Kristoff shot. Eugene narrowed his eyes at Kristoff. "Why do I care? Because Anna and Elsa are worried, your Aunt and Uncle are worried and quite frankly, I'm worried about you. Yes, believe it or not, I am worried about you."

"It isn't your business," Kristoff said, his voice starting to rise. Eugene began to feel the anger build and slowly release as well. "Kristoff, you're my friend. One of the few that you have, and I want to know why you're acting like this."

"Acting like what?" Kristoff challenged.

"Acting like this! Like a little fucking pissed off tough guy! Jesus Christ, why are you separating yourself from everybody?!" Eugene yelled.

"Oh, now you're cursing at me?" Kristoff shouted back.

"Yes! I am!" Eugene said getting closer to Kristoff. "Now answer me! Why are you avoiding everybody?" he started to angrily poke Kristoff in his chest "Is it because of me? Or Anna? What's your reason?!"

"Goddammit, leave me alone!" Kristoff shouted shoving Eugene. Eugene felt all the anger come out as he got up off the ground and began to shove Kristoff back. "What the hell has happened to you? What shit put you to become like this?" Eugene said. Kristoff now felt the weeks of anger, frustration and just pure loneliness that was bottled up explode. He pushed Eugene with more force and he ended up on a table. "Oh no you don't!" Eugene said getting off the table. He ran up to Kristoff and grabbed him by his shoulder and pushed him up against a wall.

"Tell me!" Eugene demanded. Kristoff got loose and sent a right hook to Eugene's jaw, sending the slender man to the floor. Kristoff was breathing hard as the anger and raw emotion took over. "You wanna know why?! You wanna know why I'm acting like this?" Kristoff roared. He felt his face grow red with rage and tears welling up in his eyes. "It's because I can't stand to see Anna anymore! It's because every goddamn time I see her with Hans, it kills me! You have no idea how much it kills me." he said, his voice wavering. "Every moment they share. Hell, just that he can afford to take her somewhere nice kills me!"

Eugene stayed on the floor rubbing his sore jaw and listening to the over-emotional man. "It kills me that he can actually afford to pay for both of them, whereas I can barely afford for myself. She has so much more in common with him than she does with me. It just reminds me of how shitty my life is and how stupid I was to think that maybe she could fall for me." Kristoff continued, "So yeah call me stupid. Go ahead. That's the truth! I fell in love with her and actually had hope she'd fall for me."

Eugene's eyes widened. "Wait, y-you love her?"

"Yes! I do! I admit it. I love Anna. But obviously she's happy with someone else. Someone she deserves. Someone that can love her the way she deserves." Kristoff's shoulders slumped slightly. "They just remind me of how I don't deserve her. Her friendship or anything. Of why I'm a loner."

A familiar high-pitched voice said, "Y-you love me?"

Both Eugene and Kristoff turned toward the source of the voice. It was Anna.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Woo nelly. Is it me, or are things starting to get a little heated? Let me know how I did with the angst, cliff hanger (I'm trying) and how you overall liked this chapter by simply (duh duh duh duh duhhhh!) reviewing. So, uh, until next chapter guys! **


	10. It's Out

**Sorry for the long wait! I know you guys were probably suffering from the ending of last chapter. Well the wait is over! Also, to the gues that commented last chapter, I'm a guy not a girl. Heh, sorry. Anyway, here we are, finally hitting double-digit chapters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Frozen, Anna and/or Elsa gonna be mine someday, just not now.**

* * *

Chapter 10: It's Out

"Y-you love me?" Anna said in a whisper. It was soft and almost inaudible, but to Kristoff it sounded like a somebody was screaming it out loud. He wished he could take those words back and keep the words to himself, never to let anyone know how he felt. But now standing here in real time, here he was with Anna and Eugene just having spilled his deepest secret. Not even Sven knew about it. He gulped hard, trying to find words to explain. His heart was in his throat and his knees were jelly. His head spinning a thousand miles an hour. Several moments passed. "Well? Do you?!" Anna demanded. Her eyes were tearing up and was soon going to burst. She had come here to talk to Kristoff, to find out what was going on with him. Instead, she had arrived there just in time to her Kristoff say that he loved her. Eugene stared wide-eyed at both of them as the pain in his jaw went numb. He quickly got up and said "Uh, let me leave y'all alone."

"I-uh-I," Kristoff stuttered, his mind trying to put some words together. How could he have let himself say all that? A beat. Two. Anna began to turn around to leave and Kristoff can feel it; he was going to start to lose her. He needed to say something to her fast. With a few long strides, he caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm. "Let me go!" Anna said as she tried to pull her arm from his grip. "No, Anna please wait. I'm-"

"You're what?" the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Kristoff felt terrible and his heart dropped to the floor. She was crying because of him. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice wavering. Anna continued to look at him hard the tears still staining her face. "I'm sorry for saying that, but Anna please don't leave me," he added. Anna stopped crying, and looked him in the eyes. "Don't leave you? If I remember correctly YOU'RE the one that has left ME!" she reminded him. "You've completely ignored me these past few months! But now you're saying that you're in love with me?!" Anna yelled.

"Anna, I-"

"No, Kristoff! I've texted and called you almost everyday, but you never answered! I've tried to contact you and talk to you, but you were never there!"

"Because, Anna-"

"Just go back to what you were doing. Don't talk to me," she said harshly pulling free from his hand. As she quickly exited outside into the rain and didn't look back, Kristoff felt a mixture of both anger and sadness. Dizzy and confused, adrenaline took control of him. He went outside into the semi-packed streets after her. She hadn't gotten to far so he caught up to her pretty fast. When he did catch up to her, he turned her around, cupped her face and pressed his lips unto hers. He kissed her hard and he could feel all the loneliness and pain and anger melt away. Anna was stunned and reluctant and tried to get loose from him. But seeing she wasn't getting anywhere, she kissed him back and their lips moved in synch. To both of them, it felt so right and so amazing as fireworks went off in their heads. Her lips tasted like strawberries and as soft as marshmallows. To her, he smelled of pine and ice. She moved her hands from his chest to around his neck.

They broke apart moments later and Kristoff looked down at her with sad eyes and a forlorn expression. He felt broken and beat. There was water from the rain dripping off his nose onto the flooded street. Anna just looked up at him, meeting his depressed look and then she slapped him hard on his face, leaving a small handprint on his cheek. He was stunned at first and was about to ask what was that for but then she slapped him again and again sending the water on his face flying. He finally caught her hand and she struggled to get loose. She wanted to keep on hitting him for shutting her out and making her worry and now she felt hurt and confused all because of him. She wanted to hit him for stealing her first kiss that she had planned to save for Hans someday. She wanted to keep hitting him for making the kiss feel so damn amazing and she wanted to stay mad at him. But he held her arm in place as he watched the rain on her face mix with tears. He brought her into a tight hug and she began to sob into his chest and grip his shirt. He held her close and soon he found himself begin to cry a bit.

"I'm so sorry Anna," he whispered into her hair as he tightened his grip on her ever so slightly.

"W-why Kr-Kristoff? Why'd you leave?" she asked in between sobs.

"I felt so worthless. I couldn't stand to see him with you," he answered truthfully, his voice beginning to crack. "I thought you had forgotten about me. Anna, I was selfish and I'm sorry for that."

She continued to cry into his chest, soaking the t-shirt more. "You-you're my best friend. I-I'd never forget about you. I-I care about you, Kristoff," she sobbed. "I mi-missed you so much. I thought I made you angry with me."

He rested his chin on the top of her head and spoke, "You can't do anything to make me that angry with you."

"Please don't shut me out. You know how I feel about that," she whimpered.

He rubbed her back with his large, calloused hand and said, "I'll never do that to you."

"Promise?" she asked.

"On my life," he responded. She nuzzled her face into his chest again as she continued to cry, letting all the emotions consuming her go. He just continued rubbing her back soothingly and he kissed the top of her head. When she stopped crying, she moved her head off his chest and sniffled. He tilted her chin up and her teal orbs met his chocolate-colored ones. He gave her a small and sad smile. "We should probably get out of this rain," he said softly.

"Yeah, we should," she said softly, breaking her gaze from his and wiping away the few tears that remained. They walked quickly back to the pizza shop and as he opened the door for her to enter, he flipped the sign from "Open" to "Closed" for he wanted nobody to come in.

She sat down at the booth in the far corner and she looked at the mirror there, never looking up to see Kristoff. He went into the kitchen and brought out some hot chocolate in a mug for her and he placed in front of her. She whispered, "Thank you," and took a sip from it.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said.

He sat down in front of her.

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

He gulped hard. He needed to fix this somehow. "I know I've said this like a million times already, but I'm really, really sorry. I just...I didn't mean to say all of that. But I...I really do..." he didn't finish the sentence, but he didn't have to because he knew she understood. She finally looked up at him and this time he brought his gaze down. His Uncle had always told him that it was rude to not look a woman, or anyone for that matter, in the eyes when talking to them. But he was too embarrassed and ashamed of himself to do it right now. He brought a hand up and ran it through his hair as he found his voice and continued to speak. "And I know that this guy, Hans, makes you happy and I'm glad to see you happy. But at the same time I feel...jealous."

"Continue," she said.

He took a deep breath. "See, I was going to...ask you out the day you met him. And when we were at the restaurant, you said you didn't have anybody to dance with. And before I got the chance to ask you to, he came out of nowhere. And seeing him, dance with you and making you happy and then when you said yes to him...Anna, the way I feel about you...it's just I've never felt like this towards another person in my life. Trust me, I tried to shake the feeling off and no matter what, I just wasn't able to."

He took another deep breath and his right hand began to rub his face in agitation. "I, um, and I understand if...if you never want to talk to me again. I wouldn't blame you." He felt a stab in his heart when he said that and he covered his eyes in an attempt to keep his forming tears hidden. He was surprised to feel a small, soft hand on his other hand. He exhaled loudly and looked at his lap. Anna squeezed his hand gently and he looked up at her.

"Why would I never want to talk to you again?" she asked slowly.

"Well, because of what I said, and because I kissed you and stole your first kiss. Plus you kinda told me to not talk to you," he said.

"Kristoff, when I told you to not talk to me, it was because I was so mad at you. I didn't really mean it. And I wasn't mad because of what you said or because you kissed me. I was just mad that you weren't talking to me I didn't know why."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "So you aren't mad that I said I love you or because I kissed you?" he asked incredously.

She shook her head. "To be honest, I kinda liked the kiss," she said very low with a growing blush. Kristoff smirked a little bit, but it fell off his face. "Anna, I just don't want to lose you." He now had a better grip on her hand and was rubbing small circles on the back of it with his thumb. " When I'm with you, I feel at home and like 'wow this is where I'm supposed to be'. And without you, I feel lost," he said with a small shrug. He felt his a faint flush begin to form.

"Kristoff, you're not going to lose me. But that being said, I do have a boyfriend. We both know that and we can't forget about that." Anna said.

"Yeah I know." he sighed. The next thing that came out of his mouth surprised both of them. "But do you feel anything towards him?"

"Excuse me?"

Kristoff sighed. Way to go. Everything was almost somewhat fixed, and now he just had to go and open his mouth. He repeated it though, seeing as not saying anything would probably mess things up again, "Do you, well you know, feel anything towards him?"

Anna looked like she was going to say something mean to him but then she considered the question. After a few moments, she answered truthfully, "I-I don't know."

Kristoff felt the next few words escape him again. "Do you feel anything towards me?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. He shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. You don't have to answ-"

"I kind of do," she said.

He looked right at her his mouth slightly open in shock. "Y-you do?"

She bit her lip and she after a little while she spoke. "Yes? No? I don't know! I'm so confused about this all," she said burying her face in her hands.

"That makes two of us then." Kristoff said.

"Kristoff, I just need to get my thoughts and emotions together. Please don't feel bad," she pleaded.

Kristoff raised his hands in defense, "Hey, it's fine. I understand."

"Thank you. It's just so complicated right now!"

"I know."

Many minutes passed in silence before Anna broke it, "I should probably go home."

"Okay. Do you need someone to take you?" he asked.

"How could you-"

Kristoff dug into his pockets and pulled out a keychain with his apartment keys and another pair. "I bought myself a car last week. I needed some sort of transportation. The subway was getting way too expensive," he explained. Anna simply nodded and they both got up and she followed him to where his car was parked. When they got there, he led them to a old red pickup truck. "It's nothing special but something's better than nothing," he said.

He helped her into the car and when he got in and turned on the ignition, he drove out of the parking space and it hit him he didn't know where she resided. "Um, Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Where exactly, uh, do you live?

She gave him instructions and he drove. When they got there, they sat silent for many moments.

"So, um, bye I guess," she said.

"Yeah," he replied sheepishly.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

Before she got off, she quickly leaned over and pecked his cheek. He sat frozen in place and watched as she scurried into the building. He touched his cheek in the place where she had kissed him and he smiled to himself. That same glimmer of hope he had early on came back.

* * *

**That concludes chapter 10! Things are going to get interesting from here on out, just to let y'all know! Review, follow, favorite, share, do whatever you heart desires. Till chap 11, peace! **


End file.
